Jealousy
by chrisrocks36
Summary: Kris suddenly feels jealous when Adam is spending time with Allie. What does that mean about his feelings towards Adam? A Kradam fanfic! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you and goodnight!" Kris called to the screaming crown in San Diego. The top 10 idols all exited the stage. Kris leaned against the wall as soon as they got backstage. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. One of the bad things about winning idol was that after his five song set they went right into the group number with no break. Kris got up and went over to Adam who was giving Allison one his huge hugs.

"Good job, sweetie" Kris heard Adam say to Allison.

"Hey," Kris called to Adam and Allison, "Is there a group hug going on without me over here?"

"Sorry," Allison called to Kris, sticking her tongue out, "Only people whose name begins with A in the group hug!"

"Sweet!" Anoop yelled running over and wrapping his arms around Adam and Allison. Kris laughed and joined in on the hug.

"Kris you are breaking our rule!" Adam laughed, but wrapped an arm around Kris.

"Okay," Matt called walking over, "Enough lovey-dovey hugging. Let's go to my room! We don't have a show tomorrow so we can hang out!" All the idols agreed and they made their way to Matt's room.

3 hours later the top 10 idols were still lounging in Matt's room. They almost never got to do this because of their hectic schedule.

"I've got a game!" Matt announced. All the idols groaned. Matt's games were never good.

"No, really!" Matt insisted, "This one is funny! I'm gonna pretend to be one of us and you guys guess who it is! Ready? CAW CAW!" Megan rolled her eyes and said "Huh, I wonder who that could be!" All the idols started laughing.

"My turn!" Allison yelled and jumped up from Adam's lap, "Here we go. DREAM ON DREAM ON DREAAMMMM" Allison screamed at the top of her lungs which caused all the idols to flinch and cover their ears.

"Well it was better than the original version!" Anoop joked and Danny punched him lightly on the arm.

"Hardy har har you guys are sooo funny" Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"Now Gokey, come on. Who says hardy har har?" Adam said, laughing.

"Okay," Lil said adapting a motherly tone, "I think its time for us to go to bed."

"Fine Mom," Allison said pretending to stomp over to the door.

"Night everyone!" Adam called, nudging Kris to go and following Allison to the door. Once they stepped in the hallway Adam wrapped Allison in a huge hug.

"Night Allie, see you tomorrow!" Adam said squeezing Allison tightly

"Night Adam! Love you!" Allison said

"Love you too sweetie" Adam responded kissing the top of her red hair.

"Night Krissy!" Allison called. Kris rolled his eyes at her nickname

"Allie what did I say about calling me Krissy? It's KRIS just Kris."

"Whatever you say Krissy" Allison said sticking her tongue out as she ran into her room. Adam chuckled at his little sister and led the way to his and Kris' room. The tour managers had said that people didn't need to share rooms but it would save them money if they did. Immediately Adam and Kris volunteered to share. Adam unlocked the door to their room and collapsed on his bed.

"I'm so glad they booked a hotel tonight!" Adam sighed, "I'm sick of that tiny bunk on the bus!"

"Yeah," Kris agreed softly. He was feeling something weird. It had suddenly come up when Adam had kissed Allison.

"So," Kris said, "You and Allison have been hanging out a lot lately" Adam raised his eyebrows at the question and his eyes filled with confusion.

"Yes…?" Adam answered sounding completely confused.

"Just noticing" Kris replied nonchalantly. Kris had no idea where he was going with this but he just felt the need to ask.

"Is there a problem with that?" Adam asked, sitting up.

"No, of course not" Kris said, too quickly. Adam wasn't fooled in the slightest.

"Seriously Kris. What? You like Allison, right?" Adam said scratching his head.

"Of course!" Kris assured Adam honestly, "I love Allie!" Adam looked even more confused.

"Okay? Then why does it matter that I'm hanging out with her?" Adam pressed.

"It doesn't!" Kris tried to assure Adam. Kris still had the strange feeling hanging over him. It felt sort of like annoyance but not exactly. It felt familiar but new. He couldn't put a finger on it.

"Kris seriously, what?" Adam said beginning to sound annoyed.

"Well," Kris started realizing he had no idea what was going to come out of his mouth, "It's just…she is young. You really need to be careful. With the press and everything. You can't let anything get out or the paparazzi will have a field day. You just haven't been very careful lately." Adam's expression looked completely perplexed. Suddenly humor filled Adam's eyes and he broke out in hysterical laughter.

"You…think…I'm…dating…Allie?" Adam said between hysterics. Kris turned bright red and stuttered

"What…n-no! That's dumb!" Adam continued to howl with laughter. Kris scowled. After about 5 minutes Adam began to breathe again. He wiped some tears away from eyes and turned to look straight at Kris. Kris turned even redder but could not break away from Adam's gaze. His bright blue seemed to hold him.

"Kristopher Neil Allen that was the dumbest accusation I have ever heard," Adam said letting out a chuckle, "Why on Earth would you think I was dating Allison?" Kris finally broke away from Adam's gaze and hid his face in his hands.

"I don't know" he mumbled into his hands, "It just sort of seemed like it" Kris heard Adam's bed's springs creek and he felt Adam's big hand on his shoulder.

"Aw come on Kris don't be embarrassed! It was funny!" Adam laughed. Kris felt shivers when Adam laughed his perfect laugh. Suddenly Kris realized where he had felt that feeling before. In 12th grade he and Katy had broken up for about a month after an argument. In that month Katy had gone a few dates with the school's quarterback. Kris vaguely remembered feeling a burning feeling inside his gut, jealousy. Kris was jealous that Adam had kissed Allison! Kris felt his face light on fire. What did this mean? As quickly as it had turned red his face paled.

"Kris?" Adam asked, sounding worried. "Kris, are you okay? You like you're going to be sick!"

"I think I'm gonna be!" Kris mumbled. A wave of nausea hit him and he ran to the bathroom.

"Kris!" Adam yelled running in after him, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Kris lied. Kris knew exactly what happened. Kris had finally realized how he felt about Adam. He loved Adam, and not as a friend. Kris slowly got up, grabbed a washcloth and wiped his mouth. After rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash he laid down on his bed. Adam followed him. Adam placed his hand on Kris' forehead sending shivers down Kris' body.

"You're not hot" Adam said worriedly.

"Yeah well you are" Kris said quietly but confidently.

"Kris? Wha-?" But Adam was cut off by Kris' lips pressed firmly against his. Adam stiffened. Kris pressed harder. He ran his tongue along the firm line between Adam's closed lips trying to get a response. Kris felt Adam's hands pushing against his chest.

"Kris," Adam gasped, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kissing you?" Kris said innocently

"Damn it!" Adam yelled kicking the bed so hard it almost collapsed. Kris shrunk down into his blanket. He had never seen so much rage those beautiful blue eyes.

"Kris" Adam said coldly, "I'm going to go stay with Allison tonight. I will tell her you are sick and I don't want to catch it. Good night." And Adam stalked out of the door, slamming it behind him. Kris felt tears well up in his eyes. What had he done? He just ruined his relationship with his best friend! With that thought in mind, Kris cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam knocked loudly on Allison's hotel room door. There was no answer. Adam knocked harder. Still no answer.

"Allie!" Adam whispered as loudly as he could without waking everyone up. "Allie!" He said louder this time. Adam heard a crash, a thud and then a "Crap, ow!" Adam let out a chuckle. Allie must have been sleeping. The door opened in front of Adam, revealing an exhausted looking Allison.

"Yes Adam?" Allison asked, sounding very annoyed. Adam burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Allison's flaming red hair resembled an afro more than a beautiful head of hair. Allison blushed fiercely.

"Shut up!" Allison hissed, "I just fell asleep! What do you want?" Adam clutched the doorframe as the laughter subsided.

"Okay" he breathed, "Um, can I stay with you tonight?" A puzzled look crossed Allison's tired face.

"Sure?" she responded sounding totally confused. Allison moved back to allow Adam in. Adam examined her room. There was a huge king size bed, a small couch, a small T.V, and a door leading to the bathroom on the right.

"I'll take the couch" Adam offered moving towards the tiny couch. Allie snorted,

"Yeah right. The 6'1 man is going to take the 4 foot long couch. I don't think so. Come on we can share a bed! It's not like we haven't before! Anyway you're gay!" Adam chuckled, "Really Allie? Thanks for the newsflash! Its not that I mind sharing a bed, I just feel bad barging in here and taking over my bed. I tend to hog the blankets!" Allie giggled, "Yes I know. I really don't mind. I'm small I don't even take up a whole twin bed!" Adam sighed,

"Okay Allie. I'm gonna go get changed, see you in a sec" Adam walked over to the bathroom. Once Adam was in the bathroom he realized he had a small predicament. He didn't bring anything to sleep in. With Kris, he usually just slept in boxers, but he felt weird doing that with Allie, especially while they were sharing a bed. Adam looked around the bathroom. He noticed one of Allie's suitcases in the corner. He opened it up and saw a black t-shirt on the top.

"_Perfect"_ he thought a pulled the t-shirt out. Allie wouldn't mind if he borrowed a shirt. Adam looked at the shirt. It had a picture of the main characters from Wicked and had a banner across the back saying _Wicked – Cast and Crew_. Adam let out a chuckle. He thought he had lost that shirt in the mansion! Adam slipped it over his head, took off his pants leaving only his boxers and went back into the main room. Adam stood at the bathroom doorway looking at Allie with a bemused look on his face. Allie looked over and giggled.

"Oops, I guess you found that!" Adam nodded walking over to the bed.

"Well at the mansion one day I didn't have a shirt so I went into your room and looked for one and sorta borrowed that one," Allie explained, "And I was gonna give it back, but it was really comfortable and I figured you wouldn't miss it!" Adam laughed and plopped onto Allison's bed. Adam spread out his arms as a welcome for Allison. Allison walked over and curled up on Adam's arms with her head leaning on his chest.

"So" Allison said, "Are you gonna tell me why you're staying in my room tonight?" Adam sighed and said "Well, um…Kris got sick, a bug or something, and I didn't want to catch it so…here I am." Allison shot up from Adam's arms and there worried filled her chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" Allison said frantically, "Krissy is sick? Adam you can't just leave him! I'm going to see him right now!" Allison leapt up, but Adam grabbed her arm and forced her back down.

"Adam!" Allison shrieked in protest. Adam sighed and realized he was gonna have to tell Allie the truth.

"Allie," Adam sighed, "Kris isn't sick. Something else happened." Adam let out one more, long sigh and filled Allison in on everything. Allison was a good listener. She giggled at the part where Kris thought they were dating, flinched when Adam told her about how Kris had suddenly gone pale and her eyes went wide when he told her about the kiss. When Adam finished they both lay back down, the same way they were before.

"So…" Allison whispered, "Did you kiss him back?"

"Allison!" Adam hissed, lightly slapping her arm, "Don't be ridiculous! It's Kris!" Allison shot up and stared straight at Adam with an exasperated look.

"Come on Adam! It's so obvious you are not over your "crush" Allison responded (

"What do you mean by "crush"?" Adam questioned looking suspicious

"Well come on! It's obviously more than a crush! You're head over heels for the guy!" Allison said, her voice getting more and more exasperated. Adam let out a huff of breathe in disagreement, "Allie don't be dumb! I had a tiny crush on Kris for a week, maybe! I'm totally over it though! I have Drake and I'm happy!" Adam retorted looking annoyed but slightly flushed. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Okay Adam, then why can't you stay with Kris tonight? He kissed you. So what? Adam you have that effect on people!" Allison said, sounding very annoyed now.

"Huh? What effect?" Adam said sound puzzled.

"Well," Allie continued, looking a little embarrassed, "It's like Twilight. You know how Edward is so perfect and magical that he makes people feel weird around him? He "dazzles" them? That's what you are like! I bet that's what happened to Kris! Even though I am fully aware you are gay and I love you like a brother, I have almost tried to make out with you several times!" Adam's face was blank, when he suddenly burst into laughter. Allie began to laugh with him. Adam settled back down into the bed and Allie curled up against him again.

"Allie" Adam said quietly, "You're right. I know I'm not over Kris, I don't know if I will ever be. I'm in love with him." Allie snuggled closer to Adam.

"It'll be okay Adam" Allie said comfortingly, "Everything will be okay"

"_I hope" _Allie thought to herself and slowly Adam and Allison drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-Sorry its so short – I just don't have enough time to write a longer one and I need to keep my readers interested! Please rate and review! Your reviews really help and encourage to keep this coming fast! I hope you like it! Kradam rules! So does Adison and Kradison (can you tell I love Allie from this lol?)

The next day was the morning was the awkward morning of both Kris and Adam's life. When Kris first woke up, he thought he had a strange dream but soon realized it had all happened. Adam woke up on Allie's bed, hogging all the blankets while Allie lay shivering curled up against him. Since they didn't have a show today the producers said they could take the day to do whatever they wanted to. Danny, Matt, Anoop and Michael were planning to go site seeing around San Diego. Megan and Lil were going to go shopping. Kris didn't know what Adam or Allison were doing, but knowing Adam, they were probably going shopping. Kris sighed and went to find Danny, Michael, Matt and Anoop to see if he could tag along. It wasn't that he didn't like those guys, he just missed Adam. Kris was about to go to Danny's room when he passed Allison's room and heard Adam and Allison talking in hushed tones. Kris knew he shouldn't listen, but something made him stop.

"Hey, Allie" Kris heard Adam say, sounding excited.

"Yeah?" Allie responded

"I know we were gonna go shopping with Lil and Megan today," Kris chuckled quietly, "But since we are pretty near my house, I was gonna go see my family and they said I could bring someone, so want to go meet my family?"

"Yeah sure Adam! But…what about Kris?" Kris' breath hitched and he heard Adam's hitch also. Had Adam not told Allison?

"Allie, come on. It's too awkward!" Adam whispered fervently. Kris sighed quietly. Adam had told Allie.

"Adam," Kris said, hearing Allie use her firm motherly tone, "I know it's awkward, but he is you're best friend and you guys need to talk about this. There will be a pretty long ride there so you can talk then and I will mediate if needed" Kris heard Adam sigh.

"Fine" Adam huffed and Kris heard him plop onto a bed. Kris felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. He really didn't want to talk about this. Kris walked back to his and Adam's room and lay down on his bed. Just as he lay down he heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Kris?" Adam's voice quietly crossed the room.

"Um yes?" Kris said, doing his best to sound surprised

"So, Allie and I are going to visit my parents later today. Do you want to um come?" Adam said rubbing his arm and looking awkwardly at the ground.

"Um yeah sure" Kris responded trying to seem calm

"Okay," Adam said sounding a little defeated, "We are leaving at 3, meet us in the lobby?"

"Sure" Kris answered. Adam gave a small smile and walked away from the room. Kris ran his hand through his hair. This was going to be a fun ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay (drum roll please) here is chapter 4!!! That you have been so anxiously waiting for! Thanks for the review guys!! They are great!! And the person who said they were gonna take Allie away from me – NO! I need my Allie!!! Haha so I hope this fills your kradam needs!! More will be coming! I'm not doing anything this weekend so there will probably be a lot of updates!!

Kris stood in the elevator facing the back wall hoping that somehow the elevator would break down and he wouldn't have to go on this trip with Adam. Why had he said yes? He could have just said no and not had to worry about all this! What was he supposed to say to Adam? He couldn't even explain what happened to himself! Kris heard a musical beep and the elevator slowed to a halt. Kris nervously ran his hand through his hair and tried to breathe in deeply. Kris shut his eyes tightly for a second, then opened them and stepped into the bright lobby. Kris looked around and saw Adam and Allison talking quietly in a corner of the lobby. Breathing in deeply again, Kris walked over to them.

"Hey guys" Kris mumbled, looking at the ground. The minute Kris said that, Allison and Adam spun around and flushed slightly, giving Kris the feeling that they had been talking about him. Adam opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

"Hey Krissy!" Allison said happily after seeing Adam wasn't going to make the first attempt at speech. Kris rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Hey Allie" he mumbled again. Allison looked back and forth from Adam and Kris. She rolled her eyes and hissed,

"I'm not going to yell at you guys for being immature babies in a public lobby because there are paparazzi everywhere, but once we get in the car you just wait." Allison proceeded to grab both Kris and Adam's wrists and drag them to the door. There they stepped into the sunlight and made there way into the white limo waiting for them.

"I like black limos more" Adam grumbled.

"OUCH!" Kris cried as he hit his head on the door of the limo while getting in. Kris looked over and saw Allie and Adam both bright pink, clutching their hands against their mouths trying not to laugh.

"Fine," Kris mumbled, turning red, "Laugh, I don't care. At least that will get some emotion out of Adam" Allison and Adam immediately stopped laughing.

"What does that mean?" Adam asked coldly. Allison shushed both of them, and then closed the divider between them and the driver.

"Guys, cool it for a second! Walls have ears!" Adam and Kris both grunted in reply and turned as far away from as each other as they could. After about a minute of awkward silence, Adam, whose curiosity had gotten the best of him, glanced around and whispered, "What do you mean I finally got some emotion out of Adam"? Kris rolled his eyes looking annoyed at Adam.

"I mean last night I kissed you! I freaking kissed you and you just stood still and left!" Kris hissed. Surprise, annoyance and guilt all flickered through Adam's shining blue eyes.

"WH-what?" Adam stuttered, losing all attempt at being quiet, "Kris I couldn't show emotion you dumbass!" Kris' flashed with confusion and defiance.

"What? What do you mean you couldn't show emotion?"

"Kris, you are married! You have a life, you have everything! I wasn't going to ruin your life because of one dumb kiss that didn't mean anything!" Adam yelled, getting a frantic shushing from Allie.

"Who says it didn't mean anything?" Kris said maliciously, "I meant something!" Adam snorted, "Yeah right! Kris you are straight!" Kris suddenly felt the need to prove Adam wrong.

"I am not!" Kris replied defiantly, "I don't believe in sexual preference. I believe you fall in love with the perfect person no matter what their gender is. Anyway Adam, why does it matter that I kissed you? If you think it meant nothing and it was dumb why did you have to leave last night? Why couldn't we have just ignored it and put it behind us?" Kris saw Adam grow stiff and look nervous. Out of the corner of his eye Kris saw Allie grab Adam's hand and give it a squeeze.

"You need to tell him," Kris heard Allie whisper. Adam sighed and turned to Kris looking more nervous then Kris had ever seen him.

"Because Kris. I am in love with you. That's right. I'm in freaking love with you! That dumb crush thing was just a cover! Kris you are everything I want in a man, a lifelong partner. You're it! When you kissed me something went off inside my head. It was perfect. It took every ounce of willpower I had to push you off. You can't do stuff like that Kris! I'm not the person who you can use to try and discover you sexual preference! I have feelings, feelings for you." Adam let out breathe, tears streaking his face. Kris just sat in his seat, dumbstruck. He had no idea how to reply to that.

"Wow," Kris said stupidly. Adam had just poured his heart out and Kris could only say wow.

"WH-what about Drake?" Kris whispered, sounding stupid again. Adam snorted

"Drake? Drake's nice. Yeah he is hot and a great guy, but he's not you! If you weren't in the picture, maybe I would be into Drake! Currently, Drake is just in the picture to push you out! He knows that and I'm surprised you don't! Kris have you noticed I never talk about him, and I never go anywhere with him unless I know the paparazzi are going to be there? Kris, no guy is going to matter to me anymore besides you!" Adam said, now on the verge of sobbing. Allie leaned over and cradled Adam in her arms.

"Adam, Kris" Allie whispered still holding Adam; "We are going to be there in about 10 minutes" Kris just sat in his seats, feeling like he was on the verge of tears. Why had he kissed Adam? Why did he always screw up his life? He looked over at his best friend sobbing into Allison's shoulder and felt his heart tear in two pieces. Adam had been wrong. Kris wasn't using him to find out his sexual preference. As Kris had told Adam, he didn't believe in sexual preference. He just believed in finding the perfect person. He thought he had found that person in Katy. But had he really? Ever since Adam came into his life, things had been tough between him and Katy. He only saw Katy once a week usually, and that one day was usually spent fighting. Katy was always pressuring Kris to see her more and make more time for her. She didn't understand what it was like to be on tour, working on an album and dealing with media at the same time. Adam did. Was it possible to have to people perfect for you? Kris realized for his life, he needed to pick one. Before Kris could really think about that, Allie said in a hushed tone,

"Guys, we are here. Let's go. Try and act normal!" Kris glanced quickly at Adam. How could someone who had just been sobbing look so damn good! You couldn't tell he had been crying at all! The only different thing was he had less eyeliner, which had come off in the tear fest. Kris sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and walked into the Lambert's house.


	5. Chapter 5

I finally finished part 5! It took me forever because I kept getting stuck but I think I came up with a good way to end the chapter! It's not over yet – don't worry! Please rate and review! If you don't I have no motivation to continue writing and it will end here! No one likes a cliffhanger! Hope you like it :]

Kris took a deep breathe and followed Adam and Allison into the Lambert's house. As he shut the door he heard a squeal from somewhere in the house.

"Oh my gosh!" Kris heard Leila Lambert before he saw her. Kris heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Leila running in from the kitchen.

"Hey mom! How are," Adam started to say but he was cut off by a huge hug from his mother. Adam chuckled and wrapped his arms around his mother in return. Leila sighed and unwrapped herself from Adam. As she stepped back she swatted Adam on the arm.

"What was that for?" Adam demanding, looking confused.

"For not calling me everyday! I barely hear from you anymore! I don't care how big you are in Hollywood you can make time for the women who brought you onto this planet in the first place!" Leila said looking agitated but happy to see her son. Adam chuckled but put his hand on his mother's shoulder.

"I promise to call more. I always have time for you," Adam chuckled. Leila smiled looking content, and then turned to wrap Allison up in her arms.

"It's great to see you sweetheart" Leila said softly to Allison. Allison laughed and leaned against Leila.

"As long as you have a good meal it's great to see you too!" Allison replied jokingly. Leila rolled her eyes.

"So I guess I'm just invisible huh?" Kris laughed. Leila spun around with her eyes full of fondness.

"Just saving the best for last," Leila laughed and wrapped Kris up in a bug hug, "Good to see you again Kristopher! Are family doesn't feel complete without you here!" Kris smiled sadly thinking about the car ride here. Kris looked at the ground and dared a quick glance at Adam. He saw Adam looking guiltily at the floor. Before Leila could notice anything, Neil popped into the room.

"I knew I heard the three stooges coming in" Adam laughed his joy-filled laugh and went over to give Neil a huge hug. Neil laughed and looked at Kris and Allison.

"Hmm tomato head has some purple in her hair! Nobody likes a bruised tomato!" Neil teased Allie. Allie stuck her tongue out but ran over and gave Neil a giant hug. Neil laughed and looked over at Kris.

"Wow look! Kris looks almost fully grown!" Kris just laughed a little nervously and smiled at Neil. Kris had noticed Neil had a sort of six sense at figuring out when his brother was upset. Neil wasn't the most sensitive person, but if you messed with Adam, Neil had his back. Kris could already see Neil looking suspiciously at Adam.

"So now that the greetings are out of the way, Adam can I talk to you about something in my room?" Neil said, sounding somewhat worried. Leila furrowed her brows.

"Neil, Adam is here to be with everyone. Can't this wait?" Leila pleaded. Neil just shook his head.

"Sorry Mom. It shouldn't take too long," Neil placed his hand on his brothers back and led him up the stairs. Leila watched them looking upset.

"Now what on Earth could that be about?" Leila huffed. Kris felt his heart beating so hard he thought it was going to fall out of his chest. If Adam told Neil his side of the story, Neil would think Kris was just using Adam to figure out his sexuality. Not only was Kris not very fast, tall or strong but Neil was all three. Neil would surely beat Kris up!

"Well, let's keep busy until they come back!" Leila said, seeming to cheer herself up, "We can't let them think we depend on them for conversation!" Kris, Allison and Leila had a good time talking about the tour, their future plans and ended it off with a secret box of baby pictures. They had gotten about half-way through the box when there was an upset yell from behind them.

"Mom!" Adam shrieked, sounding embarrassed, "What are you doing? I told you to get rid of those!" Kris and Allison burst into laughter while Leila looked sympathetically at her son.

"But these are adorable Adam! It's just Kris and Allison anyway!" Leila said turning back to picture of Adam's bare baby butt. Adam covered his face in his hands and sat on the far couch. Allison reached over and put her hand on his knee.

"Yes! Mom pulled out the baby pictures!" Neil laughed from behind them. Adam glared at his brother.

"Not funny Neil!" Adam whimpered, still looking humiliated. Neil just laughed.

"So," Neil said casually, "Have you guys ever seen Adam's room?"

"No!" Kris and Allison said in union.

"What are we waiting for?" Neil laughed and the three of them ran upstairs, followed by Adam. Neil led them down the hallway and into a room with a big sign on the door that read, _"If You Don't Like Glitter, Do Not Enter."_ Kris and Allison burst in hysterical laughter.

"Where did you find that?" Allison chuckled.

"There was a store where you customize your own signs," Adam said nonchalantly. Neil opened the door and Kris and Allison's jaw's dropped.

"Wow…" Allison whispered. Kris was speechless.

"What did you expect?" Adam chuckled, "It's me!" Kris surveyed the room. The walls were painted black but with some sort of glitter painted over it which made the whole room sparkle. There was a huge Queen poster on the left wall with a Led Zeppelin poster adjacent to it. On the other side of the wall was a Madonna poster. Adam's comforter was black but looked as if he had bejeweled it.

"Oh you haven't seen the best part yet," Neil said and he opened the closet.

"Oh my gosh!" Allie squealed when she saw the closet. Kris' eyes seemed to pop out of his head. The closet was at least as big as Adam's room, if not bigger. There was one wall filled with shoe boxes. At least one hundred shoe boxes.

"How many freaking shoes did you have?" Kris muttered still dumbstruck

"Psh, that's not even half of them! I have a ton in the downstairs closet and at least half of this with me on tour!" Adam said, sounding proud. Then the clothes. He had three layers of shelves with hangars, all bursting with pants, shirts, drag dresses, and costumes.

"Adam I could take a quarter of this, and still have three times as much clothes as I own" Kris muttered, in shock. Adam chuckled.

"Yeah he used to have a normal sized closet, but we had to get and extension to fit all of his crap. He also uses the guest room closet." Neil said, rolling his eyes. Kris and Allison both turned to stare at Adam in shock.

'What?" Adam said innocently, "I need room!" Kris and Allison both laughed.

"Okay let's go downstairs before you mom thinks we got lost in your closet. Which is possible," Allison said laughing. Adam and Allison left the room laughing. Kris started to follow them but he felt a tug on his arm before he could go. Kris turned around to see Neil staring at him.

"You seem like a smart guy, so you have probably figured out what me and Adam talked about," Neil said calmly. Kris just nodded.

"Look, you seem like a nice guy. I know Adam is a drama queen so he probably just exaggerated everything he told me. What I got though was that you are using Adam to figure out your sexual preference." Neil stated, looking as though he was trying to see into Kris' head to know what he was thinking. Kris felt his voice come back to him.

"Dammit no!" Kris growled, "That's not fucking true!" Neil's eyed widened.

'Whoa the midget swears. But what I don't get it is if you are married and straight, then why did you kiss my brother." Neil said, looking honestly interested as if he were reading a good book. Kris rolled his eyes,

"I told Adam I am not straight!" Neil's eyes got even wider Kris found himself backtracking, "No not like that. I don't believe in sexuality. I believe you love who you love. And I kissed your brother because I am attracted to him!" Neil got a suspicious look on his face,

"You didn't answer the part about being married," Kris felt the blood drain from his face. He stumbled over to the bed.

"I don't know" Kris muttered, "Is it possible to want to be with two people?" Neil walked over and stood in front of Kris.

"Well duh!" Neil said, rolling his eyes, "But look man, you gotta choose. You can't walk around being attracted to my brother and kissing him, but belong to someone else. It's not fair to him. He is pretty strong but he has a huge heart. He has already fallen for you hard. He has only been able to contain himself because he thought you weren't attracted to him. If he knows you are but you still won't be with him and you mess with his heart, then he's gonna break down. And then you are gonna make a lot of people angry"

"But we are not gonna tell the media about this" Kris stated, looking confused. Neil rolled his eyes again

"Adam has friends you know? Good friends. Friends who will kick your midget ass. People in the Zodiac Show may seem like losers but they will kick your ass and stick it in the toilet. People love Adam and don't wanna see him hurt. If you screw this up you won't just be hurting Adam. You will be hurting everyone who cares about him. So get your head out of your ass and choose. I know if you choose Cathy"

"Katy" Kris corrected. Neil just snorted and continued,

"If you choose _Katy_ Adam will still love you and be your friend, but you can't mess with his heart. That crosses the line. Just choose midget man."

'Well I love Katy, but Adam" Kris started but he was cut off with a protest from Neil,

"Dammit not here! Don't you understand I don't want to hear you bitch about your midget problems? I'm already gonna have to survive Adam's non-stop babble I don't need yours! Now let's go eat!" Kris nodded softly and made his way downstairs.

Kris barely registered any of the small-talk going on around him during dinner. He was too deeply absorbed in his decision. They said their goodbyes, with a knowing look from Neil, and then walked outside. Just as they were about to get in the limo Kris grabbed Adam's arm.

"Hey Allie, you take the limo back. I really need to talk to Adam alone" Kris said softly to Allie. Adam looked shocked and Allie looked worried.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Allie said anxiously looking back and forth from Kris and Adam. Kris just nodded, smiled at Allie and closed the limo door. They watched Allie drive away when Adam rounded on Kris.

"Kris, what the hell? How do we get home?" Adam exclaimed. Kris just replied calmly "I got us a cab" Sure enough a second later, a huge decked out hummer appeared in front of them. Adam's jaw dropped.

"What. The. Fuck?" Adam whispered.

"I needed a soundproof car" Kris said matter-of-factly. Kris and Adam climbed into the back and Kris shut the divider between the driver and them. Then Kris turned to Adam.

"I made my choice" Kris said calmly and before Adam could respond Kris' lips were pressed against Adam's. This time it was too much. Adam gave in. Kris smiled victoriously against Adam lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys! I finally got around to chapter 6! Just a brief warning this may get a little…mature. Again please rate and review! Here we go.

Adam felt Kris' hand knot into his hair. Kris' mouth slowly opened and Adam felt his mouth begin to open with Kris'. Adam felt his brain going haywire. His warning was going off. The warning that always went off when he was in danger of getting hurt. It had gone off with Brad (cheeks) and with Drake. Now it was in full code red mode. His brain was desperately telling him to shut his mouth and push Kris away but Adam could not make himself. He was making out with a married guy! Not just a married, his best friend! Adam knew he should pull away from Kris and interrogate him about what he was going to do about Katy and the media but this just felt too right. Kris' mouth fit perfectly around his. Adam's hand fit exactly around Kris' ass. Adam slowly slid his tongue into Kris' mouth to test how real Kris was about this. Kris just let out a quiet moan of happiness. Adam explored Kris' mouth. It was perfect. Adam slowly pulled his lips off Kris' Kris let out a frantic moan of longing and need. Adam just chuckled and proceeded to kiss the crook of Kris' neck. Adam worked his way back up to Kris' mouth where Kris' tongue frantically entered his mouth. Adam let Kris explore while Adam slowly place his hands under Kris' shirt. Kris moaned happily again and Adam felt around. Kris wasn't the buffest guy, but Adam's his chest felt perfect against Adam's hands. Suddenly the driver's voice filled the back of the car.

"Mr. Lambert and Mr. Allen, we have reached the hotel. Have a good night," Adam saw disappointment and longing in Kris' eyes. Adam could feel them echoed in his.

"Come on baby," Adam whispered, "It's a short walk to my room. And we have the elevator ride up," He saw Kris nod happily and they rushed out of the door. Kris reached out to grab Adam's hand but Adam pushed it away.

"Media is everywhere," Adam said in a hushed tone. Kris and Adam nearly sprinted to elevator pressing the up button frantically. They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. There was something comical about this situation. Before either of them could say anything, the elevator arrived. Adam shoved Kris in and jumped in behind him. Kris pressed the close door button before anyone else could get in. As soon as the door closed and pushed Kris against the wall and shoved his tongue in Kris' mouth. Kris groaned and grabbed Adam's ass. Adam threw his head back and kissed Kris' jaw frantically. Suddenly the musical beep filled the elevator, alerting them that they had reached their floor. Adam and Kris groaned simultaneously. The doors slowly opened and Kris and Adam slid out of them. They began to run down the hall to their bedroom. Just as they were about to reach the door there was a call from behind them.

"Krissy! Adam! You're back!" Allie exclaimed happy from her doorway. Kris and Adam looked frantically at each other.

"Um yeah" Adam answered, his voice cracking from anticipation. Allie looked confused at the sound of Adam's voice.

"So is everything okay? Does Adam need to stay with me again?" Allie questioned still looking puzzled.

"Nope, it's great" Kris said, wincing at how hoarse and weird his voice sounded. Allie looked even more perplexed. Kris attempted to place his hands over his crotch to try and hide his growing hardness. He looked over and saw Adam doing the same.

"Then what….AHHH OH MY GOD!" Allie shrieked. Kris and Adam both jumped at her scream.

"What the hell? Allie, are you okay?" Danny asked, popping his head out of his door at the sound of the scream. Matt, Anoop and Megan all stuck their heads into the hallway also.

"Everything's fine," Allie said out of breath from her scream, "I just…stubbed my toe. Hard."

"Are you sure?" Anoop asked sounding concerned, "It sounded worse than that," Matt, Megan and Danny nodded in fervent agreement.

"Nope I'm fine! Go back into your rooms!" Allie said, sounding agitated. Anoop and Matt shrugged and went back into their rooms. Megan looked curiously at Allie but went back into her room. Danny lingered.

"Are you sure everything's okay Allie? You can tell me." Danny said sounding like he knew Allie was lying.

"I'm fine Danny, I promise. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Allie said distractedly. Danny looked suspicious but returned to his room.

"What was that Allie?" Adam hissed.

"Did you guys fucking have sex?" Allie whispered looking curious but excited at the same time.

"No!" Kris hissed quickly back.

"But you are interrupting what could be us having sex!" Adam hissed, sounding anxious to get Kris into the bedroom. Kris gasped at Adam. Adam shrugged at Kris. Allie opened her mouth to scream. Kris and Adam both rushed to put their hands over Allie's mouth. Adam felt like a bolt of electricity ran through him when he touched Kris' hand.

'Sorry!" Allie whispered apologetically, "I just got excited! Oh my god, this is exciting!" Allie proceeded to do a little happy dance. Kris and Adam both fell into a fit of laughter at how ridiculous Allison looked. Allison just shrugged and continued to dance.

"Okay Allie if you want to be able to keep dancing you need to let us go…to our bedroom" Kris said laughing. Allie let out a quiet squeal.

"Okay! Uh… have fun, I guess." Allie whispered and ran to wrap her arms around both Kris and Adam, "I love you guys! Now go make some love!" Kris and Adam chuckled. Allie squealed again and ran back to her room.

"Now," Adam said, sounding excited, "Lets continued where we left off," Adam slowly unlocked the room, and pushed Kris through the open door. They proceeded to finish what they had started (I think you all understand what I mean, and if you don't you shouldn't be reading this fic. Go find a more appropriate one!)


	7. Chapter 7

So here is chapter 7!! I know it took a while but it shere! Sorry I didn't elaborate in the bedroom during the last chapter! It's just that this site has little kids wandering around and I don't want any of them to wander in on an intense gay sex scene. Haha I really go intense! I might write it and give you guys a link to it though! Thank you so much for the comments! Keeps 'em coming! Let me tell you, there will be some drama coming up and you don't want me to leave you at a cliffhanger because I have no motivation! Hope you like it!

Adam slowly blinked into consciousness. He quickly closed his eyes and prayed last night wasn't a dream. Adam slowly opened his eyes and looked down. His heart almost melted. Kris was lying in his arms, snoring lightly with a perfectly peaceful look on his face. Adam sighed. He didn't want to wake Kris up, but they had some discussing to do.

"Kris?" Adam whispered, placing a small kiss on the crown of his head, "Kris, wake up," Kris just mumbled and snuggled closer into Adam's arms. Adam bit his lip, trying to decide whether to wake him up or not.

"Kris," Adam said a little more loudly deciding they really needed to talk, "Kris come on," Adam said pressing a kiss against his cheek.

"I don't wanna," Kris grumbled from Adam's arms and pulled a pillow over his head. Adam chuckled.

"Kris honey, we gotta talk. I will get a bucket of cold water if necessary," Adam laughed. Kris sat up and glared at Adam.

"You wouldn't" Kris growled

"Try me," Adam said seriously, but laughed as Kris rolled his eyes and adjusted himself into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Okay I'm up? What?" Kris said grouchily.

"Well someone's cranky in the morning," Adam said in a sing-song voice.

"Well do you know many people who are cheery after being threatened to have a bucket of cold water dumped on them?" Kris grumbled. Adam laughed,

"Okay, fair enough. Kris," Adam sighed, "What are you going to do?" Kris' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "About what?" Adam rolled his eyes, "Someone's stupid in the morning! About Katy, your wife!" Adam saw guilt and understanding flash through Kris' eyes.

"I was going to call her after breakfast. Tell her things aren't working out," Kris said, eyes looking down.

"Kris!" Adam breathed sounding astonished.

"What?" Kris questioned looking confused. Adam put his hand under Kris' chin and lifted it up so Kris was looking into Adam's amazing blue eyes.

"Kris you can't split up with the woman you have been dating since the dawn of time over the phone! It's mean and I won't let you!" Adam said sternly. Kris looked perplexed.

"But if I'm still with Katy how will me and you…" Kris turned red and ran his hand through his hair looking for a way to finish his sentence.

"Have sex?" Adam laughed

"Um yes." Kris answered still very red, "And be together! I'm not just in it for the sex, that's only 90% of it. I won't see her for almost two weeks until we go to Arkansas!" Adam sighed and looked Kris in the face.

"As long as you promise you are really going to end things with Katy, you and I can still be together. And have sex," Adam added on just to get Kris to blush. Kris did, he turned a nice shade of maroon. Adam laughed heartily and ran his hand down Kris' red cheek, causing it to turn nearly purple. Adam laughed again.

"I love that you blush," Adam whispered between kisses on Kris' cheek, "It's adorable" Kris managed to get even redder but kissed Adam back.

"As long as you like it," Kris chuckled, "Anyway I promise I am going to end things with Katy. As soon as I see her." Adam smiled happily, but then a serious look crossed his face.

"Kris, what do you want to tell everyone?" Adam asked still looking very serious.

"What? Tell who?" Kris responded looking confused. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Everyone on tour! I mean Allie knows obviously, but do you want to tell everyone else?" Adam asked keeping a very unreadable expression.

"Well," Kris mumbled, he didn't want to say the wrong thing, "Can we wait until Katy and I are officially separated? I just…don't want people to think I'm cheating or anything." Adam sighed and put his hand under Kris' chin.

'Whatever you want, baby" Adam said sweetly. Then he pressed a peck to Kris' forehead.

"Now, how much do you want to bet Allie is standing outside our door listening to everything we are saying?" Adam chuckled.

"Bet a lot!" Allie called loudly from outside the door. Kris blushed furiously and Adam just laughed and went to open the door. As soon as he did Allie threw herself into his arms.

"You did it! You are finally together! And you did IT!" Allie exclaimed. Adam laughed even harder, throwing his arms around Allison while Kris turned a beautiful shade of scarlet.

"Allie, how long have you been out there?" Kris growled

"Since Adam threatened to poor water on you," Allison declared, "And he will. He did it to me once. It was awful!" Allison slapped Adam on the arm.

"That was because you put maple syrup in my shampoo bottle!" Adam refuted. Kris doubled over in hysterical laughter.

"You did?" Kris gasped in between fits of laughter, "When was this?"

"Top 8, I think," Allie remarked, sitting down on the bed, "That was a fun week. Until you put itching powder in my underwear drawer! I didn't even know they made itching powder!" Kris howled with laughter,

"Where was I for all this?"

"Working on your song like a good little boy, loser" Adam snorted, but going to wrap his arms around Kris which Kris leaned into.

"AWWW" Allie exclaimed at the site of the two lovers. Kris just blushed and rolled his eyes while Adam chortled at Allie.

"Okay, well lets go get some breakfast!" Adam announced standing up and grabbing Kris' hand.

"Oh shut it tomato head!" Kris laughed before Allie could let out whatever she had opened her mouth to say. Allie pouted but walked downstairs with her big brothers.

(It's not even close to over! You just wait, Katy is coming *scary music*)


	8. Chapter 8

I know it's been forever since my last update!! I'm just really stuck right now, and I started to write up but then I lost the document (only I can do that) so I had to start over and it's long! So the usual, please rate and review, I need motivation blah blah blah. But honestly, if you ppl didn't comment and say "OMG I LOVE IT UPDATE SOON" I would have stopped after chapter 6 probably because I get bored easily!! May write a bunch of one-shot fics about different ppl and pairings before next update for inspiration! It may get sad FYI, im in a sad-writing mood! Not sure yet though…we'll see. Btw I will be adding a few Authors' notes in here and there!

Kris sat in his dressing room, listening to Danny belting out Maria Maria. Adam was on next. That thought alone gave Kris tingles of excitement throughout his whole body. After the 5th show or so, Kris had gotten bored of his same songs, same dances, and same arraignments. He had also gotten bored of listening to the other contestants sing the same things. But not Adam. Every night was a different show, a different Adam, a different sex-toy or undergarment thrown on stage. It was amazing. He had heard so many people calling it the "Adam Lambert Concert" he now knew exactly what they meant. It was sort of the Adam Lambert concert. Most of the crowd was there for him and Kris knew that and he had no problem with it. (AN – Haha sorry about that spiel! Just needed to share my feelings about Adam! Carry on!) But what amazed Kris the most was the fact that a man as incredible as Adam would want someone as boring and plain as Kris. It was astounding.

"Hey love! Just thought I'd say good luck! I won't see you until Don't Stop Believing and I won't be able to do the things I'd like to do on stage!" Adam said, entering Kris' dressing room. Kris flushed a light red but got up and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck.

"Wow Neil was right! You are short!" Adam chuckled but placed a kiss on Kris' forehead.

"Kris – AWWW" Allison cooed, sticking her head through the door.

"Yes Allie?" Kris said impatiently.

"I just wanted to say good luck but AWWW" Allie called again. Kris flushed even more and Adam just chortled at them.

"Well I have to go get ready! Good luck Kris!" Adam said, placing a quick but passionate kiss on Kris' lips, "And don't cause any trouble Allie!" Adam said sternly, but placed a kiss on her forehead and chuckled at her pout. Adam walked out the door.

"You guys are sooo cute!" Allison began. Kris immediately realized she was about to start one of her infamous babbles.

"Uh huh," Kris muttered, while inconspicuously pushing Allie out the door, "Well gotta get ready! Bye! Love you!" Kris quickly shut the door. Teenagers were not easy! Kris went to sit down on the reclining chair in the far corner. This was a nice dressing room! Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Allie, I know! Go tell Adam how much you love-"But Kris was interrupted by Katy pushing open the door.

"Katy!" Kris spluttered, tripping and nearly falling on his face as he leapt up from the chair.

"I thought you already fell for me!" Katy chuckled walking over to Kris, who resembled something like a deer caught in some very bright headlights.

"Katy, wh-what are you doing here?" Kris croaked, it felt as if his voice had left him.

"Well I couldn't wait two whole weeks to see you now could I" Katy teased, though looking a little confused about Kris' reaction, "Well, don't I get kiss?"

"Oh yeah of course," Kris muttered and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Katy bit her lip, and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the loud opening to Whole Lotta Love.

"Wow Adam sounds good!" Katy murmured, "And he looks great too! I saw him getting ready,"

"Wait – did he see you?" Kris said frantically.

"What?" Katy said, sounding alarmed, "No I don't think so! Why?"

"Oh um, no reason," Kris mumbled, "I gotta go, I'm on next." Kris placed his lips on Katy's cheek briefly before fleeing out of the door. This was not going to be a good night.

(AN – sorry its so short!! I was going to combine it with the next chapter, but it was wayyy too long! I promise to update sooner though!)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay chapter 9!! Now I know you guys r gonna get rely mad at Kris but that's the way it goes!!! Sorry! PLEASE review!! I will never stop begging!! I have no life currently so I will just beg and beg until u review!!! REVIEW DARN IT!! Okay ill shut up now and enjoy my story!! Just so you know, Katy is not evil in this!! She is actually really sweet! Kris is the one who screws things up! I do enjoy making Katy evil, but not this fic!

Kris felt the words leaving his lips, but didn't register anything that was going on. He knew he would get terrible reviews tonight, but he didn't care. There were more important things to deal with. Like the fact that he was caught in between his wife, and the man whom he was in love with. Just thinking of that made Kris stumble over the lyrics to Ain't No Sunshine which he had sing hundreds of times and did not have extremely confusing lyrics. Kris stumbled his way through the rest of his set and Don't Stop Believing. He was careful to not make eye contact with Allison or Adam incase they has seen Katy. Kris mumbled out his thanks to the crowd, finished up the song and dashed backstage before anyone could get to him. As he sprinted back, he crashed into Katy.

"Katy! Sorry! I didn't see you!" Kris stuttered, placing his arms on Katy's waist so she wouldn't fall over.

"It's okay sweetie! You were…great tonight!" Katy said, clearly lying through her teeth.

"Yeah right," Kris snorted, "I sucked!" Katy placed her hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Hey we are all allowed a bad night, aren't we?" Katy said, encouragingly. Kris looked into Katy's soft, hazel eyes. Then something dawned on him. He couldn't tell Katy. He couldn't tell her he wanted to leave her and be with Adam. He might not love Katy the way he loved Adam, but he did love her. He loved her enough that he would do that to her. She had always supported him, always been a shoulder for him to lean on. She was the other part of him. When Kris couldn't fin his keys, Katy knew where they were. When Kris forgot his mother's birthday, Katy reminded him. Kris just wished he had realized earlier that he loved Katy more like a sister than a wife. But he had made that mistake and Katy meant enough to him that he wouldn't just leave her. He wanted to, he wanted to badly but he knew he would never be able to say the words to Katy. He owed her that much.

"Kris?" Katy asked.

"Oh yeah sorry, just tired" Kris mumbled. He placed his arms across Katy's shoulders and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Katy?" A broken voice called from behind them. Kris felt like his stomach plummet downwards, and a wave of guilt crash over his head, drowning him. Kris gasped quietly, trying to suck in some breathes.

"Adam!" Katy squealed joyfully, running over to place him a huge hug, "It's so good to see you again!"

"You…you too," Adam spluttered, looking directly at Kris with confusion, "What are you doing here? I thought we didn't get to see you for a couple of weeks!"

"Well I missed you guys so much I decided to come for a surprise visit!" Katy exclaimed happily.

"That's great!" Adam said, putting on his mask. Kris could see right through the mask though. Confusion, pain and betrayal burned in Adam's blue eyes. Kris felt a huge blow in his heart, seeing Adam hurt like that. It was so severe that Kris nearly opened his mouth to tell Katy, but then she turned around and her soft hazel hit Kris, like a punch in the gut. He knew no matter what he did he was going to hurt someone. But Katy looked so much more innocent, Kris had seen hurt in her eyes before, and it was something that tore him apart.

"Um Katy? Can I talk to Adam for a minute. It's just something about the last number. Why don't you got talk to Megan. She brought Ryder tonight." Kris mumbled to Katy. Excitement filled Katy's eyes. She loved kids, especially Ryder.

"Okay!" Katy exclaimed, she gave Kris a quick peck on the cheek, "See you later!" Katy walked away, and quickly joined Megan and Lil.

"Kris, what the fuck?" Adam hissed, "It sure doesn't look like you have split up with her! When are you going to?" Kris lowered his eyes and let the guilt engulf him.

"I…I can't do it Adam." Kris heard a sharp intake of breathe from Adam, "I love you, I want to be with you, but…Katy. Katy is the other half of me. I wish I realized earlier that I loved more like a sister than anything else but it's too late. I love enough that I can't hurt her."

"But you can hurt me," Adam responded. It wasn't a question, but a statement. There was no emotion, just understanding.  
"No Adam, I…I don't want to hurt you!" Kris spluttered.

"I know you don't, but you are still going to," Adam's voice cracked and he turned on his heel and sprinted back to his dressing room before Kris could let out another word.

"What the hell was that?" An angry voice exclaimed from behind Kris. Kris spun around to see Allison's face inches from his.

"Allie – I" Kris spluttered.

"No Kris, just shut the fuck up! I can't believe you are big enough asshole to tell Adam you love him, then you freakin MAKE love to him and tell him you are leaving Katy, then you change you're effing mind?" Allie screeched.

"Allison!" Kris hissed!

"No! You are just a lying jerk aren't Kris?" Allison bellowed. Then Kris felt Allison's hand slap hard against his cheek, causing stars to appear in his eyes. Once the stars cleared, Kris saw Allison run into Adam's dressing room and slam the door shut.

"Kris…?" A soft voice, thick with tears called from behind him. Kris slowly turned around to see Katy standing there with tears filling her eyes.

"Is what…what Allison said…true? Did you cheat on me with Adam?" Katy croaked, a tear running quickly down her cheek.

"I…" Kris began, but realized Katy knew every time he was lying so there was no point defending himself, "Um…yeah," Katy pulled her hand up to her mouth as her face crumpled, and sob escaped her chest. She quickly spun around and dashed out the door. Kris' vision began to blur, but not enough that he didn't notice everyone backstage staring at him with the same look of shock and disgust on their faces. Kris opened his mouth to speak, but instead turned around fled out the door to the buses. Kris ran until reached the bus and yanked the door open. There he collapsed on the ground, not even bothering to make it to his bunk. Kris curled up and let the sobs pour out of his chest. He had screwed everything up. More than he thought it was possible for one person to screw up. He didn't think he could fix it this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is here!! Yay!! But I have some bad news – im going on a dumb vacation for 2 dumb weeks. And I have no dumb internet or computer for those two dumb weeks so I can not update, write new stories or comment on any of your fabulous stories for two whole weeks. I am kind of going to die, a lot. I also have no new Adam videos or news for 2 weeks, and that is sorta like crack to me, so im gonna have some sort of panic attack and die. So maybe I will never update again. And don't be sad if I don't leave epic comments for like a long time, because im on a dumb vacation. Okay, I'm done complaining. So it should be wrapping up soon, but I keep saying that and it doesn't!! Haha, but here we go- RATE AND REVIEW!! Blah blah, you know the drill! I love you all a lot and your comments are amazing!! So keep them coming! Time to shut up and let you read!!

After what seemed like hours of sobbing, Kris slowly made his way back to bunk. He flopped onto his bunk, on the bottom, underneath Adam's. It felt too lonely though. Kris sighed, and climbed up the ladder to Adam's bunk. He wasn't quite sure of what he was doing; he just knew he needed to smell Adam, to breathe him in. Kris curled up against Adam's pillow and pressed his face deep into the fabric; breathing in every scent. It smelled like Adam's shampoo, mixed with hair spray and the faintest lingering smell of hair dye. Kris pressed his face deeper into the pillow, imagining it was Adam. Suddenly he heard loud footsteps, a muffled shout, someone cursing and a loud clunk. Then Allison landed on the floor below him, sprawled on her stomach.

"That was graceful," Kris chuckled as Allison stood up and dusted herself off.

"Okay this bus is the most disorganized bus I have ever seen!" Allison grumbled. Kris just chucked as Allison mumbled complaints under her breathe. Finally, Allison stood straight and looked at Kris.

"You know you screwed up, right?" Allison looked Kris straight in the eye. Kris felt tears forming in his eyes.

"I know," He whispered, not looking at Allison, "I screwed up so bad. I don't know what to do," Allison sighed and began to climb on to the top bunk.

"Ow," Allison muttered, stubbing her toe on the way up, "Okay, I'm up." Allie put her hand over Kris' shoulders, and Kris leaned his head on her shoulder.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened? Why you acted like such a dill hole?" Allie asked patiently. Kris glared at Allie, but she just shrugged. He knew she was right anyway.

"I don't know," Kris murmured, leaning closer into Allison, "I thought I could leave Katy, I thought I could, but when I was looking her in the face I just froze. Katy has been in my life for so long, it was like I couldn't hurt her. It wasn't in me. I wasn't in love with her like Adam, but I still loved her in a way. And she was part of me, a big part of me. I just couldn't hurt her…" Kris' voice broke off and he felt a tear slide down his cheek onto Allison's shoulder.

"And," Kris continued, "It was easier to pick her. She felt safer. I was taking a risk with Adam, not with her."

"I get it, I really do," Allie soothed, "But…what are you going to do about Adam? We still have over a month left and you're not gonna leave it like this are you?" Kris felt his heart drop, Allie was right.

"I want to fix it, I really do. I just…I don't know what to say. I have nothing to say. He has no reason to forgive me. I promised I had chosen him, and then I went back on my word. I broke him. And my only excuse is that I picked my wife who I am not in love with over him." Kris felt more tears sliding down his cheek and he laid his head in Allie's lap. Allison stroked his hair and whispered,

"Kris no one is perfect. Adam knows that, he has made mistakes too. Just tell him the truth." Kris sat up. Allison was right. He just needed to give it all his effort. If he couldn't succeed he might as well die trying.

"Where is he?" Kris asked. He realized he had no idea where Adam went.

"Um he is on the girls' bus," Allison mumbled, "But you are gonna have to get through Lil and Megan," Kris groaned,

"Oh god, did you tell them?" A flush slowly appeared on Allison's cheek,

"Well I had to get Adam out of the dressing room!" Allison defended, "And he refused to come in here since you were in here so I had to bring him there! Lil and Megan saw his crying his eyes out, so I had to tell them. Most people heard anyway. I'm sorry Krissy, but that is gonna be all over the news tomorrow." Kris groaned again and buried his face in his hands.

"I suck at life," Kris muttered into his hands. Allison yanked his hands away from his face,

"No, you only suck at dealing with life, not at life in general." Allie corrected, "Now go and talk to Adam. I will text Megan and tell her to let you by." Kris sighed and climbed onto the floor of the bus.

"Bye Allie!" He called and walked to the door. Kris looked out the window and saw Matt, Danny, Michael, Anoop, Scott and Todd coming around the back of the bus. Kris quickly skidded out the door to avoid meeting them and getting Danny's disapproving stare and everyone else's questioning looks. Kris sprinted to the front of the bus and hid behind the bumper (AN – okay I know there is a bumper in the back, but isn't there one in the front too? Or is that called something else? Or am I imaging it all together? I don't really get cars!)

Kris looked ahead and saw the back of the girls' bus. Suddenly butterflies erupted in Kris' stomach. What was Adam going to do? Kris took a deep breathe and walked over to the girls' bus door. Just as he was about to open the door, it swung open and hit him in the nose.

"Ow!" Kris exclaimed, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry," Megan muttered, clearly not sorry, "Okay that got out all my anger on you. Now go ahead and talk to Adam. But if you do anything to hurt any part of that man, I will go back there and snap your little neck. Understand?" Kris stared straight at Megan, seeing no humor in her eyes.

"Oh...Okay," Kris stuttered, and slowly crept past Megan, who didn't take her eyes off Kris. Kris sighed and walked to the back where the bunks where. He looked around and heard a quiet sniff from somewhere in front of him. Kris crept forward and saw Adam huddled in the corner of one of the bunks. Kris felt his heart snap for the millionth time tonight.

"Adam?" Kris called quietly.

"Go the fuck away Kris," Adam muttered, pressing his face into the mattress.

"Adam," Kris' voice broke, "Adam…I'm so fuckin sorry. I…I freaked okay? I had to pick between you and Katy and…"

"And you picked Katy," Adam finished, his voice cold

"Adam you suck at listening, you always interrupt," Kris muttered, and Adam let out a small chuckle, "Anyway, with Katy I always felt safe. I could always predict her moves, I knew her in and out, and I knew her better than I knew myself. I knew where my life would end up, I knew what she would say, and I knew everything. Then you came along and it went black. I didn't know where I was going or how I was going to end up. But I liked it. Then when Katy surprised me, I had to pick. It was warm, comfortable and predictable but not fun or exiting. Or unpredictable, scary and risky but fun and exciting. I know that I wanted to pick you. I wanted to have fun and to really be in love. To get out of a predictable relationship. But I'm a wimp Adam. I never go on roller coasters at amusement parks, I never got a tattoo and I was too much a wimp to try something new in my life. Something I need and want. Don't get me wrong, I do love Katy, but when I said I was choosing her I wasn't really choosing her I was just choosing to keep things the same and boring." Adam was quiet for a few minutes. Then he sat up and looked at Kris. Kris nearly swore under his breath. When Kris cried, his face got puffy and blotchy. Adam looked amazing. He had small tears pouring down his cheeks, leaving light tracks that shined due to the angle the moon was at. It looked like an angel had run his hand on down Adam's cheek. Kris shook his head and tried not to focus on how amazing Adam looked.

"So Kris, do you want to be with me or not?" Adam asked calmly, "You're talking about being scared and all, but do you want to take the risk with me or not? It sounds like you want things to stay the same."

"No!" Kris quickly exclaimed, "I just did that when I was forced to choose." Kris took Adam hands in his own, "But Adam, I want to be with you." More tears fell down Adam's face and Kris could feel himself tearing up also.

"Are you sure," Adam whispered, cupping Kris' face in his hands.

"Yes," Kris whispered back. Then before Kris could utter another word, Adam pressed his lips against his. Kris immediately kissed him back with all his strength. This wasn't just to kiss though, this was for Kris to prove he wanted to be with Adam. Adam slowly drew back, but kept Kris' face in his hands.

"So you really do love me?" Adam murmured, lightly stroking Kris' jaw bone with his thumb.

"So much," Kris whispered back. Adam smiled contently and placed a quick but passionate kiss on Kris' lips again. Adam then lay back on the bed and pulled Kris with him. Kris curled up against Adam's side, with his head on his chest, where he wanted to stay for ever.

(AN- It's not quite over yet, but there won't be any more drama. It will probably just be and epilogue [or is that prologue- whichever one goes at the end]. I hope you enjoyed it!)

Oh and just a random note, did you guys see Adam and Kris (and David Cook) on Good Morning America? If you did, am I the only one who though Adam not only looked

INCREDIBLE but had the best performance he has EVER given?? Okay, well let me know in your amazing REVIEWS!!


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

So im back (duh) and this is the last chapter of jealousy!!! *tear falls from eye* I have had so much fun writing this story!! Im glad everyone enjoyed it! Next I am moving to the less popular, but very adorable Adison pairing! Please read that one too! Its not kradam (I know I know, kradam is my favorite too) but it will still be good (I hope)! Well please review this, I need to make sure it ended well! I am a sucker for happy endings, so yes this will happy ending! Enjoy and review!! Luv you all sooo much, don't leave me after this story lol! I will be sticking around all Adam or Kris relates stories though!

(2 ½ months later)

Kris laid his head down on his desk. He groaned into the wood. Suddenly he felt strong hands rubbing into his tense shoulders.

"What's wrong baby?" A seductive voice asked above Kris. Kris snapped his head up and felt himself go nearly faint as he found himself lost in a pair of blue glass eyes.

"I'm making the guest list for my album release party," Kris stated, pulling himself out of Adam's eyes, "And I suck at it," Adam chuckled and pulled Kris out of the chair and sat down himself.

"Oh gosh, Kris!" Adam scolded looking at the paper; "You have me, your producer, the Idols, David Cook and Simon, Kara, Paula and Randy" Kris blushed lightly,

"Well I'm not good at making lists and stuff! You know that!" Kris defended. Adam laughed, and then pulled Kris onto his lap.

"How about I help?" Adam whispered in Kris ear. Kris shuddered and leaned into Adam.

"That won't help! We will just end up on the bed!" Kris murmured. Adam laughed, and placed on hand on Kris' waist on grabbed his pencil with the other one. As Adam grabbed the pencil, it hit a stack of papers on Kris' desk, causing a magazine to fall to the floor. Adam picked it up and sighed. The cover read 'Kradam – Just Friends, or Something more?'

"Are you ever going to come out to the public?" Adam asked, looking straight into Kris' eyes.

"I will, I'm just…not ready yet," Kris lowered his eyes.

"Baby, I can't wait around forever. I'm not used to secretly dating someone; especially someone's who is in the closet,"

"Just give me some time okay?" Kris asked, still not looking into Adam's eyes.

"Okay baby," Adam sighed looking back at the guest list, "This is alright but you need lots more! Your parents, your family?"

"Oh yeah!" Kris exclaimed, slapping his forehead, "I always forget important people!" Adam chuckled at Kris and turned back to the paper.

"How about Katy?" Adam asked softly. Kris tensed up.

"It's okay, she doesn't need to come," Kris mumbled, staring at the wall. Kris and Katy had recently signed the final divorce papers, but were still in touch. Kris didn't know if Adam knew that or not.

"Baby," Adam murmured, "You have to invite her. You wouldn't be here without her." Kris turned around and raised his eyebrows towards Adam, gesturing to his position.

"No, I don't think that's true," Kris laughed. Adam rolled his eyes,

"You know what I mean. You have to invite her." Adam replied seriously. Kris sighed and took the pencil from Adam and scratched down Katy's name.

"You have terrible handwriting," Adam commented, looking at Kris' chicken scratch.

"Yours isn't much better babe," Kris responded, letting the pencil fall back onto the desk, "Is that it?" Adam chortled and gave Kris and exasperated look,

"No baby, it's not! How about any celebrities or friends? I know you have friends." Adam said.

"ADAM!" an angry voice screeched from downstairs.

"What, Allie?" Adam called, still staring at the paper. Kris and Adam heard the sound of stomping feet coming up the staircase.

"Adam, where is my Queen shirt?" Allison growled, glaring at Adam.

"Oh, that," Adam mumbled looking at the ceiling, "It may or may not be in my hamper or my closet. I don't remember if I washed it."

"ADAM!" Allison shrieked, "You know that is my favorite shirt!" Allison ran over to Adam's closet and began to dig threw the pile of clothes thrown on the floor of it.

"Allison…" Adam warned, "I wouldn't look through-" Adam was cut off by a shriek from Allison.

"EW!" Allison cried as she pulled a red tasseled whip out of Adam's closet. Kris and Adam looked at each other and burst into hysterics.

"I told you," Adam said between hysterics, "Not to look in there!" Allison threw the whip back into the closet, only to let out another screech.

"REALLY?" Allison cried, pulling a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs out from under the pile of clothes. Kris and Adam began to laugh even harder.

"Stop looking Allie!" Kris laughed.

"But I want my shirt!" Allie complained, pushing her bottom lip out and placing an arm on her hip.

"Fine," Adam sighed, giving Kris' waist a squeeze to tell him to get up. Adam walked over to the closet and pulled the shirt off the top of the pile.

"Really, Allie?" Adam asked, handing her the shirt. Allie blushed and rolled her eyes.

"This is why you don't share an apartment with your best friends, who are also boyfriends." She grumbled, "Especially not one who steals clothes," Allie shot a look at Adam, causing him to giggle. Allie rolled her eyes at him again and stormed out of the room.

"If she wasn't so cute, I'd kick her out," Adam stated, lying down on the bed.

"You could never kick Allie out," Kris responded, "It's like hitting a puppy with a baseball bat." Adam chuckled.

"Baby, it's hitting a puppy with a newspaper," Adam corrected.

"Well Allie is so cute; it's like hitting one with a baseball bat." Kris replied, getting up and walking over to Adam. Kris flopped onto the bed next to Adam.

"Told you we'd end up on the bed," Kris murmured into Adam ear.

"Baby," Adam whispered, rolling over so he was hovering above Kris.

"NOT WHILE I'M AWAKE!" Allie called from the next room. Adam rolled off of Kris, clutching his stomach in fits of laughter.

"Maybe we should kick Allie out," Kris chuckled, looking longingly at Adam.

"I pay 1/3 of the rent!" Allie yelled from next door. Kris chuckled and leaned against Adam's shoulder.

"Back the guest list?" Kris sighed.

"Yep!" Adam announced, getting up.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Kris asked, walking over to the desk.

"Because im excited for you!" Adam announced.

"No," Kris responded looking at Adam, "You're just happy because you already finished yours and had your album release party. And you're album went to number one and you already have two hits."

"Well can't I be happy about that?" Adam asked, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Of course you can," Kris assured Adam quickly, "I'm so proud of you," Adam's smile got even bigger,

"Aww thank baby, I know you are! Now back to writing." Adam continued.

(One week later – at album release party)

Kris leaned against the table and chugged the glass of orange soda in his hand. Adam had told him no more than 2 glasses of alcohol, and he had already passed that. Kris nodded and smiled at the group of people who stood around him, yapping away about his financial plans and marketing ideas. Kris had never met the majority of the group and was too drunk to remember the two he had met.

"Well," Kris slurred wobbling as he tried to stand up, "This is great, but I need to go talk to…my uh…producer. Yeah that's it," Kris got up and stumbled away. Kris had no idea where he was going, but found himself being supported by someone.

"Baby," Someone whispered roughly in his ear, "How many drinks did you have?"

"Adam?" Kris asked, he could find the source of the voice. Adam swung Kris around so he was facing him. "You have pretty eyes," Kris said in a daze, pointing to Adam's nose. Adam sighed and put a hand over his face.

"What happened to the two drink limit?" Adam asked exasperated.

"Well," Kris began, nearly falling over, "I had one, then my uncle started talking to me. I don't like him very much, so I had another to try drown him out. Then your brother started talking to me," Adam sighed and shook his head, "So I had two more. Then I lost count," Adam sighed.  
"Kris, go drink some water and try to get a little sober. You have to give a speech next!" Adam said annoyed.

"Are you mad at me, babe?" Kris asked, as Adam pushed him toward the drink table.

"No," Adam replied stiffly.

"One beer!" Kris announced to the bartender.

"No!" Adam interrupted quickly, "Just some water please," The bartender nodded sympathetically and went to get a bottle. When she brought it back Adam quickly handed it to Kris.

"Drink it, now," Adam commanded.

"I like it when you're bossy," Kris slurred, causing Adam to flush red and the bartender to give him a confused look.

"He's drunk," Adam quickly covered up, glaring at Kris. Adam pointed to the water and Kris held it up to his mouth and opened the cap. The water spilled all over his shirt.

"Uh oh," Kris muttered.

"Yes uh oh!" Adam growled, "No what Kris just go up there and talk! I can't always take care of you!"

"Okay," Kris replied happily, swinging his arm out and hitting a man in a black suit, "I looooove you," Kris added. Adam just rolled his eyes and pushed Kris on stage.

"Hi everyone!" Kris exclaimed happily into the microphone. A hush fell over the crowd and everyone turned to look at Kris.

"Am I supposed to sing?" Kris asked, looking at Adam. Adam slowly shook his head and buried his face in his hands, "Then why do I have a microphone?" Kris asked, examining the microphone as if it were a foreign object.

"Oh," Kris exclaimed, "I know what I am supposed to do!" Everyone in the audience looked around, wondering if some sort of joke was going on.

"So I think all you guys know Adam Lambert, right?" Kris asked, smiling happily when a chorus of confused yes' surfaced, "Okay, well I don't think most of you know this, but Adam are I dating!" A gasp erupted through the crows, cameras were turned on and microphones were pointed towards the stage. Surprise filled Adam's face, then he let out a low groan.

"Yeah, that's what he sounds like in the bedroom," Kris announced happily, "Anyway, I have a question for him. And I want you guys to hear it!" Kris motioned for Adam to join him on stage. Adam stiffened, and shook his head vigorously.

"Come on Adam!" Kris pleaded, nearly knocking over the microphone stand. Adam glared at Kris, but stiffly walked up the stage steps.

"What?" Adam hissed at Kris.

"Luckily I'm drunk, so I'm not nervous!" Kris said happily. Kris took a deep breathe and got down on one knee. Everyone in the silent room gasped. Adam placed his hand over his mouth.

"Kris," he hissed, "Stop now!"

"No!" Kris retorted stubbornly and continued, "Adam I'm way to drunk to remember your middle name Lambert, will you marry me?" Adam stood stock still.

"Kris, get up!" Adam hissed, "You are drunk!"

"Yes I am," Kris responded, "But that's not why I'm doing this." Kris pulled out a velvet box from his coat pocket, "See! If I was only doing this because I was drunk, would I have a ring already? No!" Tears welled up in Adam's eyes.

"Baby," He whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kris answered firmly, "So…?" Kris' unfocused brown eyes stared pleadingly into Adam's.

"Yes," Adam whispered, a tear falling down his cheek.

"What?" Kris answered, standing up.

"Yes!" Adam exclaimed, taking the ring and placing it on his ring finger, "Oh my god, I'm getting married!" A smile broke across Kris' and Adam's face. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Allison yelled, quickly joined by the crown, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd chanted. Adam stepped forward and cupped Kris' face and tenderly pressed his lips against Kris'. Kris kissed Adam back, placing his hands on his hips. When they finally broke apart, Adam brought Kris into his arms, wrapping him up.

"I love you," Adam whispered into Kris' ear.

"You have no idea," Kris whispered back and pressed his face into Adam's shoulder, letting tears fall into Adam's shoulder. Kris knew this was where he belonged.


End file.
